indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Tools to Check SSD Health and Monitor Performance
https://mashtips.com/ssd-health-test-and-performance-monitor-tools/ =Crystal Disk Info= Crystal Disk Info helps you to monitor Solid State Hard Disk’s health status and temperature. You can use this tool to check your SSD and other Hard Disk types. Once you have installed this tool, this tool can monitor your system hard disk performance in real-time while you working on your system. This tool can check your disk’s Read and Write speed and S.M.A.R.T. In addition to this, this open source SSD tool can project a lot of information about your SSD. This software can show you the error rates of the disk including “read error rate”. The performance measuring scales like seek time performance, throughput performance etc can be viewed in real-time with total Power-on time. https://crystalmark.info/en/software/crystaldiskinfo/ =Smartmonotools= The Smartmontools package contains two utility programs (smartctl and smartd) to control and monitor your hard disk. This tool is offering the real-time monitoring of your Hard Disk. Smartmonotools can analyze and warn you about potential disk degradation and failure. SmartmonotoolsSmartmontools supports ATA/ATAPI/SATA-3 to -8 disks and SCSI disks and tape devices. This disk tool can run on Mac OS X, Linux, FreeBSD, NetBSD, OpenBSD, Solaris, OS/2, Cygwin, QNX, eComStation, Windows and runs from a Live CD. Download for: Windows | MAC | Linux | Live CD (free) https://www.smartmontools.org/wiki/Download =Hard Disk Sentinel= HDSentinel is a hard disk monitoring software that supports Windows, Linux and Dos. This SSD monitoring tool is built to find, test, diagnose and repair SSD problems. Disk Sentinel is also capable to display SSD health. Whether it is an internal or external SSD connected with USB or e-SATA, this tool can scan and recognize your SSD problems and generate reports with the possible fix to solve the errors. Hard Disk Sentinel SSD Tool After you install Hard Disk Sentinel, the tool runs in the background and check the SSD health status and warns the user if found any error. This SSD Monitoring tool can measure the disk transfer speed in real time which can be used as a benchmark or to detect possible hard disk failures, performance degradations. You can download the free version: Windows | Linux | DOS. https://www.hdsentinel.com/download.php =Crystal Disk Mark= If you need a real benchmarking tool to test your hard disk, Crystal Disk Mark is the right tool. This tool can test your Hard Disk in Sequential Reads/Writes, Random Reads/Writes and QD32 Modes. CrystalDiskInfo If you want to compare your SSD performance, Read/Write speed in random and sequential with other manufacturers, or want to confirm your SSD is offering the same performance manufacturer specified, this is going to be the best open source tool to check the disk or multiple disks based on their read-write performance. Download for: Windows (free) =SSD Life= SSD Life is a dedicated tool for Solid State Drives. This tool can measure your SSD’s lifespan. You can back up your data before your SSD take its last breath. This is the best tool to install on your computer and monitor SSD’s health. SSD Life can display the disk data in real-time to inform you about any critical defects. SSDLife is checked with most of the SSD drives to check compatibility. This SSD tool can work with most SSD manufacturers such as Kingston, OCZ, Apple MacBook Air built-in SSD. Download for: Windows (free trial) https://ssd-life.ru/index.html =SsdReady= Do you ever wonder how long your SSD is going to last? This is a tool you must have to install on your computer and let it run in the background. This tool track daily Writes and the total usage of your SSD on a daily basis. SSDReady tool can predict how long your SSD going to live. This will give you enough time to prepare and shop around for next SSD. In addition to this, this Solid Disk tool can feedback you what to optimize if it finds too many disks writes, to extend your SSD life. Download for: Windows http://www.ssdready.com/